


A Quiet Morning

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: "Is it morning already?" Laurel groans, burying her face in Dinah's hair as she finishes her stretch."Good morning to you too," Dinah murmurs, a light chuckle to her words despite the sleep still lacing her voice.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsAreSparksOfLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/gifts).



> Thank you to @Starling83 for betaing this <3

Dinah sighs, feeling the warm morning sun on her bare back as she is gently pulled out of her sleep. Blinking her eyes open, she is met with the sight of Laurel’s neck. She presses a lazy kiss to it, and Laurel shifts at the action, yawning as she — regretfully — lifts her hand from Dinah’s back to stretch. 

"Is it morning already?" Laurel groans, burying her face in Dinah's hair as she finishes her stretch.

"Good morning to you too," Dinah murmurs, a light chuckle to her words despite the sleep still lacing her voice.

Laurel waits a beat before giving an almost defeated, "Good morning," back, her hand coming to rest on Dinah's shoulder so she can drag her nails across Dinah's skin. A slow smile pulls at the corners of Dinah’s lips and she finds the will to get out of bed non-existent. Laurel doesn’t seem too opposed to staying in bed as she moves her free hand between the pillow and her head. She looks a touch more awake, but her glare at the sunlight from the window doesn't pass by Dinah unnoticed.

Dinah kisses her neck again, the way Laurel basically puts it on display as her head tilts into her hand too tempting. She slowly moves the kisses up along Laurel’s throat, finding herself having to adjust her position as she skirts across Laurel’s jaw. When she finally finds her way to Laurel’s lips, Dinah has moved to straddling her stomach, one hand braced against the pillows as the other cups Laurel’s jaw, pulling her in.

As Laurel’s hand runs down Dinah’s back, a few ideas on how they could spend their morning run through her mind. They’re all thwarted when her treacherous stomach rumbles loud enough for Laurel to hear.

“Someone’s hungry,” Laurel notes, patting Dinah’s side.

“Maybe a little,” Dinah concedes with a sigh.

“I’ll go get breakfast started.” Laurel gives Dinah one more kiss before Dinah rolls off of her.

Propping her head up with Laurel’s pillow, Dinah watches as its owner — regretfully — gets dressed. Laurel offers her a smile before leaving their room. Dinah stays there a few more minutes, not quite ready to get out of bed yet. That is, until she finds she misses Laurel more than she probably should after having just seen her.

Before joining her girlfriend, she quickly throws on a pair of boyshorts and a shirt with just enough buttons buttoned to keep it closed.

When she enters the kitchen, Laurel is hard at work in front of the stove. Dinah’s stomach rumbles again, and a smirk falls on her lips as she closes the distance between them. Laurel finally reacts to her presence when Dinah wraps her arms around her waist from behind.

“Breakfast will be done soon,” she promises, and Dinah responds by burying her face in her neck. Too hungry and impatient to wait, Dinah kisses her way up to Laurel’s cheek in an effort to distract her as one of her hands leaves Laurel’s body to try to steal one of the fried pieces of bacon lying on a plate.

“Hey!” Laurel smacks her hand away and Dinah groans against her cheek. “I told you it would be ready soon.”

“It’s just one piece,” Dinah tries to argue, making sure to kiss Laurel’s cheek in between each word.

“And in just a few minutes  _ you _ will get to eat it.” Laurel turns her head and gives her a proper kiss, and for the second it lasts Dinah forgets about her hunger.

“Fine,” Dinah sighs, uncoupling herself from her girlfriend. Laurel makes a small sound of protest but easily focuses back on her cooking. The food thieving having turned out a failure, Dinah busies herself with finding whatever they’ll need and bringing it to the table. When she’s done, she sits down on a chair and rests her head in her hand, content with watching Laurel as she finishes up their breakfast.

Her mouth waters when Laurel’s finally done and joins her at the table with it. She pauses mid-putting the plates down, for the first time actually looking Dinah’s outfit over. If there wasn’t a table between them, Dinah doubts Laurel’s eyes would be the only things on her.

“See something you want?” Dinah teases, and Laurel responds by turning her head away with a huff.

“Help yourself,” she says, gesturing to the delicious-looking food she has prepared.

And so Dinah does, and if anyone were to comment on the way she rests her hands on the table and leans forwards, pleased with the way Laurel’s eyes immediately fixate on her chest, she’ll simply argue it makes it easier to eat.

After breakfast is done, however, she definitely has plans to drag Laurel back to bed. If Laurel will even let her get that far.


End file.
